The Phantom Doctor
by RedGodess666
Summary: So, I was watching The Santa Clause, and this strange idea popped into my mind. What if the Doctor is successfully killed and he had a plan setup for someone else to take over when he's gone?


**So, I was watching The Santa Clause, and this strange idea popped into my mind. What if the Doctor is successfully killed and he had a plan setup for someone else to take over when he's gone? Then this happened ****. I hope you guys enjoy! Tell me if you want me to write more!**

As I fly through Amity Park, my silver hair flowing in the strong wind, I spot an elder man next to a blue police box. A strange robot screaming "Delete" has cornered him. I go to help him, but I'm too late. The robot has shot him in the chest. I watch on in horror and curiosity as the man begins to glow a mysterious golden-yellow. Before anything can truly happen, he's shot again and stops glowing as he falls dead. A girl rushes out of the blue police box as she hears his cry of pain and is terrified by the sight of his dead body. She's about to lash out at the robot when I swoop in and stop her. "If you don't want to end up dead, I advise you don't do that! Go back inside and stay there while I get rid of handles over there!" She gives me a dirty look as she hesitates then goes back inside.

It doesn't take too much to take this robot down. Just the usual ectoblasts, punches and kicks. Sure, it put up a small fight, but nothing that I'm not already used to with the other ghosts. When I tried to suck it into the thermos is when I knew something was off. It wasn't a ghost at all. "What are you?" I glance at the corpse of a man behind me. "No, the real question is what are you?" I kneel by the mysterious man and look through his trench coat. "There's gotta be some ID here…" There's a wallet in his inside, left breast pocket of his trench coat. I pull it out and open it. Within it is a business esque card with the words "The Doctor" on the front. I pick it up and flip it over as I read aloud to myself "'If something happens to me, take my sonic screwdriver and go to the blue police box (T.A.R.D.I.S). My companion will know what to do.' What the heck is a 'sonic screwdriver'?" I shrug and look for said object. I find a strange silver and gold object with talons and a green bulb at the end. "Maybe this is it."

I look again at the card and think for a moment. _"should I?" _I slowly stand up, mysterious object and card in hand and look at the blue box. I walk to it and hesitantly open the door. My eyes grow wide at what I find inside. I find myself in a large dark grey room, standing on an overhead platform with a dashboard in the center. The brave brown haired girl from earlier is sitting in a chair near the dashboard crying. "Why did you have to leave me? Everyone always leaves me! I thought you were different!" She shouts angrily at the air.

I transform into my human form before she sees me so I don't scare her. "Hello? I'm sorry about your friend… Umm, I found this note in his pocket. Mind helping me out here?" She looks up at me, her eyes locking on to mine.

She breaks her stare and stands up. "Sorry about that." She wipes her eyes and goes to grab something. "I just wasn't expecting this to happen so soon. Good thing I'm prepared." She turns back to my direction and holds a silver rod in my direction. "This might hurt." Before I can even form a response, she presses a button and blasts me with it. A series of images and words flash through my mind. That older man's face is the last thing I see before I black out. The Doctor.

"-nny. Danny. Danny! Wake up!" My eyes flutter open and meet older turquoise eyes. Jazz was gently shaking me as I awoke.

"I'm up, I'm up!" I sit up rubbing my eyes. "I had the strangest dream" I look around and see the girl from the 'dream' along with the blue box. I sigh in frustration as I rub my temples with my head lowered. "No, No, no! This can't be happening! Ugh. Who are you anyways? Your name wasn't mentioned in the memories."

"I'm Clara Oswald. I'm your current companion, Doctor." Jazz looks between the two of us in utter confusion.

"What is going on, Danny?"

I sit up straight and look at Jazz. "Last night while I was doing my nightly patrol, a man died. He was called the Doctor. I went into the TARDIS and found Clara… and… and… The rest is a blur. I don't remember anything else."

Clara chimes in. "I put the Doctor's information inside him. It's surprising he remembers who he even is. According to the Doctor, the last guy that did this, while it was an accident, lost all his memories and believed himself to be the Doctor. How is it that you remember?"

"I'm pretty sure I know the reason why as well." I get out of bed. "I'm going ghost!" a white hoop appears around my mid-section and splits into two, going up and down my body as I transform. Clara is taken aback by this at first but quickly regains her composer. Not the strangest thing she's seen after all.

"Well, are you ready?"

"Ready for-? Oh. Are you sure I'm the right person to be doing such a job?"

"The TARDIS let you come in when the door was locked. She seems to already trust you, so yes. You are the right person for such a job." Clara smiles at me trustfully and grabs my arm gently. "Now, come on!"

I smile at her and walk to the TARDIS then I pause and turn to Jazz. "I'll be back before lunch!" I get a bit excited about the new adventures to come and run inside the TARDIS before she can respond. I go around the dashboard pressing the buttons and pulling the levers I think are right as Clara watches with a big smile on her face. I pull the final lever and the TARDIS begins to shake and make the oh so familiar noise.


End file.
